Shooting a firearm generates exploding gases that result in a recoil or “kick” of the firearm after each shot. The displacement of the firearm occasioned by recoil can hinder projectile accuracy, particularly during rapid fire in which multiple shots in quick succession create a cumulative recoil effect that tends to cause the firearm to move or “walk” away from the target. Adding weight to the firearm, and especially to certain portions of the firearm, can reduce these negative effects of recoil. Adding weight to a firearm can be particularly advantageous in a situation when the weight of the firearm is not being carried partially or entirely by the shooter, for example in the context of a shooting competition in which the firearm rests on the ground or rests on a structure which, in turn, rests on or is connected to the ground, such as a bipod or tripod. There is a need for firearm weights that are easily installed and removed; firearm weights that are adjustable to a desired weight distribution; and firearm weights that do not expand the profile of the firearm.
Additionally, firearms can be slung over the shooter's shoulder with a sling, the sling being connected to the firearm. Common problems associated with firearm slings include the heft and bulkiness of the mechanism used to attach the sling to the firearm, as well as the difficulty of securing the sling at an appropriate position on the firearm when the firearm is used in shooting competitions.